Beyond The Sea
by MyPrematureBurial1849
Summary: Pompeii is looking for Love, it doesn't exist where she's from so she leaves her home to go looking. On the road to finding love she runs into The Cullen's and The Volturi, who knew finding love could be so dangerous and difficult! My summary sucks but my story doesn't, I promise!:) Caius/OC
1. Chapter 1

Love is one of the best feelings you can feel or at least that's what my mother told me.

Where I'm from love doesn't exist, we marry who our parents choose and we're supposed to grow to like them, well my mom did marry who her parents chose but she cheated on him and the result of that affair was me.

My stepfather still stayed with her though come to find out he cheated on her too, many times and from those affairs were 6 of my stepsisters none of them are close to me and really I don't care, I was living my life contently until stepfather told me I had to marry, of course I told him I would not marry some spoiled merman brat who couldn't keep his tentacles off me.

Let me explain where I'm from, it's a place called Merlantica, it's under the sea close to the land called Alaska. I'm a Mermaid as if that wasn't obvious, I mean what other creature would live under water except the obvious ones.

Well I guess I'm not a whole Mermaid my mother told me that my father was what the humans call a vampire, when she came on land she met him and she said she instantly fell in love that's what I want, real love. So I swam away from home and vowed that I would never come back, I was going to find my father and live with him instead of under here with these bubble brains.

My stepfather was so angry that I disobeyed him that he created a horrible storm to try and drag me back so I could be punished for my behavior but I fought against him using my own powers, I control all elements, but my powers aren't as strong as they should be since I don't practice. I ended up making things worse and got myself stuck in shark territory, I hurriedly swam as fast as I could away from them but with the water dragging me back it made it easy for the shark to clamp onto my fin.

I couldn't let myself die this way so with an even bigger blast of water I pelted myself out of the water catching the shark by surprise as he let go, I swam as fast as I could once I dropped back into the water and quickly got away, seeing land not far away I rushed towards it, coughing as I dragged myself onto the sand and away from the water. It was then that I realized how badly my tail was bleeding and began feeling light headed, my vision blurred and I let myself succumb to the darkness.

* * *

_**Welcome to another one of my new stories, i wrote some chapters a while ago but decided i didn't want to post them until now. I have recently fallen in love with Jamie Campbell Bower so here's my Caius story to express that love, also I've been watching the movie **Aquamarine **almost everyday thanks to my little cousin so this is a result of that lol:)**_

_**Hope the first chapter was enough for you to want to read more! ^_^**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Mom I'm going to the water front with Jake" Renesmee said to Bella as she stood with her door on the handle.

"Ok don't be out there too late" Bella said giving her daughter a kiss on the forehead.

"Chill Bella she'll be with me" Jake said

"Yeah and that's what worries me" Renesmee laughed opening the door, Jake following behind.

"Calm down Bella she'll be fine" Edward said appearing behind his wife and Bella sighed.

"Come on Jake I want to go near the rocks" Renesmee said running towards the huge rocks.

"Nessie stop, I told your mom you wouldn't get hurt" he responded

"I'm not going to get hurt now come on, try to catch me" she laughed running off, he sighed rolling his eyes before going after her.

"You're so slow Jake hurry-oh my god" she gasped stopping abruptly.

"What, what's wrong?" Jacob asked but then saw what she did

A girl with a tail and not just any tail it was like a fish's tail, a mermaid was what they were called in Fairytales but seeing one in real life was unbelievable.

"She's hurt" Renesmee said stepping to get closer but Jake grabbed her arm.

"No, she could be dangerous" he told her

"She's unconscious I don't think she can do anything" she retaliated

"I'm still not letting you get any closer" he said

"Fine" she huffed pulling out her phone and dialing her mom

"Mom I need you to come down here and bring grandpa there's a girl who needs help and she's really hurt" she said immediately and hung up after her mom's response.

In less than a minute Bella, Edward, Esme and Carlisle were standing beside her staring down at the girl. Carlisle went into doctor mode immediately picking the unconscious mermaid up and hurrying back to the house with the other's right behind him. He laid her on the dining room table and told someone to get his bag.

"What happened I had a vision?!" Alice said frantically coming in with Jasper right behind her.

"I found a Mermaid" Renesmee told her aunt excitedly

"A Mermaid, so that's what that scent is?" Rosalie said surprised

"How did this happen to her?" Esme wondered as she watched her husband work.

"A Shark" he answered taking a tooth out of her wound dropping it into a container then continued to clean out the wound.

An half hour later he was finished working on her.

"It's the best I could do" he said

"Maybe we should take her to a vet I mean she is a fish" Rose said

"Rose!" Esme scolded

"I wasn't trying to be rude, she is a fish!" Rose responded

"Half fish" Alice jumped in

"Oh wow, everyone look!" Renesmee called as she looked at the Mermaid, everyone walked over to where she was.

Her tail was turning into legs!

Renesmee hurried to get another blanket to cover her with knowing that no woman would want to be exposed to strangers.

"I thought there were no other, so called, fairytale creatures in this world other than us and werewolves" Bella said

"Looks like we all thought wrong" Carlisle answered.

* * *

**Glad that people liked the first chapter, that means my writing isn't as crappy as i think it is lol**

**Hope you all liked this chapter and i'll update soon^_^**

**Thanks for the follows, faves and comments!**


	3. Chapter 3

There were voices surrounding me, so many and none of them I could recognize. Had I died and gone to Mermaid heaven or had I been bought back to Merlantica? Please let it be heaven!

I slowly opened my eyes and took in my surroundings, this definitely was not Merlantica and if this is heaven it's pretty ordinary, I thought it was supposed to be beyond beautiful.

I breathed in steadily and took notice to the throbbing in my flipper, I sat up and looked down to see what damage the shark had done, but what I saw wasn't my tail! I started to panic, what were these things that had grown out of my body, could I move with them?!

"She's awake" I heard a voice say and looked towards it, there stood a young girl who couldn't be much younger than I. She stepped closer to me and suddenly there was a bunch of others with her, they had appeared out of nowhere! It was time to see if these things that had grown out of me could work so I could get away.

I hurried off of what I was laying on and tried to get away but I fell hitting the hard ground. I turned looking at the strangers, one of them a man with golden hair slowly approached me. I let my fangs show and hissed hoping it would stop him, it did and the others gasped.

"We're not going to hurt you, do you speak English?" he asked I looked into his yellow eyes and saw there was no intent to harm me I let my fangs retract and glanced at the others who stood very still.

"Yes" I answered him and I heard them all breathe a sigh of relief.

"My names Carlisle, this is my family and my granddaughter found you on the water front, injured, so we brought you here to help you" he explained

"Thank you, I'm sorry for hissing at you I was just a little scared" I answered

"Understandable" he kneeled next to me and the girl who I first saw when I woke up came over to me also, another woman tried to pull her back but didn't catch her arm in time.

"Hi I'm Renesmee I'm the one who found you" she said excitedly

"Hello Renesmee, I'm Pompeii" I introduced

"Here let me help you up" she grabbed my arm pulling me onto the two weird things that had grown out of my body. She let go but I ended up falling back down, I didn't know how to work these things.

"She's never had legs before" A man, with bronze-orange hair, said to the others.

"Legs?" I questioned, so that's what these things were called, I had only heard stories about them.

"I'm sorry are you ok?" Renesmee asked me

"Yes I will be fine, I just need to learn how to use these" I told her wanting to get up again.

"Oh she's going to get it on the first try!" The pixie looking woman stated squealing excitedly.

She hurried over next to me and another blonde man followed quickly as if he were her shadow. I was instantly intimidated by him, he looked dangerous and if I looked closer I could see scars on him, they looked like bite marks.

"Jasper, its ok she won't hurt me" the pixie told him, she stood next to me helping me up like Renesmee was.

"Ok so what you do is just take little steps" she said wrapping me in the cloth tighter.

I did as she said and was a little unstable at first but once I got the hang of it I sort of enjoyed it, it was new and refreshing. We were probably at it for a half hour before I got tired.

"I never knew having legs could be so fun and tiring!" I laughed and looked around seeing that most of the others had left, except one, she had very blonde hair that almost looked white in bright light.

"I'm sure you would like to put some clothes on, I think you're my size, I also have fresh underwear" she said to me

"What are these things you speak of, they sound so exotic?!" I laughed and she smiled at me while Alice and Renesmee laughed along

"I forget you're not from here, come on I'll show you what I'm talking about" she said walking away. I followed behind her, this time not needing help but Alice and Renesmee followed behind me.

"These are clothes, like we wear" she said holding up some pieces of cloth

"Why do you not walk around freely, why cover your natural beauty?"

"It's not allowed here and some people do not feel comfortable walking around naked"

I nodded "As long as I am here I will follow the rules of this place" I said grabbing the clothes from her.

They all walked out leaving me in privacy, I looked at the clothes and sighed I tried to remember how the others had, had theirs on and began to get dressed.

"Um, Hello?" I said as I moved the door that was dividing me from them.

"You done Pompeii, whoa?!" Alice said trying to cover me up

"I didn't see that happening" she laughed as she directed me back behind the door and closing it.

"How do I put this on?" I asked holding up the piece of clothing.

"It's called a bra and it covers your breasts" she said helping me quickly, she chose out another piece of clothing for me to wear and said it was more fashionable.

"Do you know anything about vampires?" I asked her as she worked on my hair, she hesitated for a millisecond.

"Um yeah me and my family are vampires" she claimed

"Oh that's wonderful, then you all can help me!" I said excitedly

"I'm trying to find my father, he is a vampire also but I was told he has red eyes"

"Yes we're all different, the ones with red eyes drink human blood and the ones with eye color like ours drink animal blood. Do you by any chance know your father's name?" she said

"My mother told me, I cannot remember as of now but she said he resides in the land called Volterra"

She stopped fiddling with my hair and I heard something crash below, before I knew it everyone was piled into the small space.

"Volterra?" Alice questioned before her eyes glazed over and had a faraway look

"I don't understand, did I say something wrong?" I asked clueless looking at everyone's expressions while they looked at Alice waiting for her to come out of her daze.

* * *

_**So here it is everyone the third chapter and it's much longer all thanks to a guest who asked for longer chapters, which you will now receive, if the writers block devil doesn't attack me lol**_

_**pretty-little-liar-girl70: It's fine hun i understand, i know what it's like to miss the bus lol:D**_

_**Guest: I'm glad i could catch your interest and this longer chapter is dedicated to you:)**_

_**So who do you guys think her father is, could be Marcus, could be Aro, or it could be someone entirely different, like Felix ha i haven't totally figured it out yet but if you have any suggestions i'd love to hear them! ^_^**_

_**Thanks for favoring, following and reviewing! **_

_**Oh, wait i have one more thing to say...has anyone seen the movie "Rise of the guardians"? i saw it yesterday finally and i must say that for an animated character Jack Frost is extreamely hot lol**_

_**Ok i'm done XD**_


	4. Chapter 4

"_I need your help, she's gone and I can't find her, she got into a fight with him and she just left."_

"_Calm down my dear, you know I will be able to find her" the woman nodded, her blonde hair covering her face and her green eyes glistening with tears._

"_She could be somewhere in Alaska, she was headed that way when she swam away but I think she drifted into shark territory and I-I don't know if she could still be alive" he looked down at her and real worry crossed over his face._

"_Aro, what if she's dead?" she asked finally letting her tears fall, her only daughter, dead. No she couldn't be, not her baby._

"_No, she's not" he said _

"_How can you be sure?"_

"_A parent knows" he responded, he knew his daughter wasn't dead, even if he had never laid eyes on her, never spoken to her, he just knew._

"_Demetri?" he called and the tracker appeared in front of him_

"_Master"_

"_Find her" those two words were all he had to say and he was gone into the night, Felix, Jane and Alec at his sides._

"**They'll be here in two days during high tide, they don't want to fight they just want her." Edward said**

**Alice was coming out of the vision when she felt a hand on her wrist; she looked to see it was Pompeii's.**

"**Are you ok?"**

"**Yes I'm fine I just had a vision and good news you will be meeting your father very soon" **

"**It seems as if you all don't get along with him very well" she said taking in their reactions**

"**We've had a little problem" Alice said and Rosalie scoffed**

"**Little, you call trying to kill us all little?"**

"**Ok maybe a big problem"**

"**Oh, I'm so sorry maybe I should just leave and not bring you any trouble" I told them standing**

"**No, no please stay we have nothing against you and if they're not coming to cause trouble then we have no problems" Rosalie said looking at everyone and they nodded**

"**Ok thank you very much"**

"**Come on dear, are you hungry, what do mermaids eat exactly?" Esme said taking Pompeii's hand and leading her back downstairs**

"**I love seaweed and kelp but I also eat fish, I would like to try the food up here though"**

"**Oh wonderful I'll get cooking something new for you now" Esme said excitedly going to work on something immediately.**

"**While you're here I'm going to teach you as much as I can about human things, if that's ok with you" Renesmee said grabbing Pompeii's hand and leading her over to the couch.**

**She saw Renesmee sit down on it and wondered if it was comfortable, Renesmee didn't seem to be in pain.**

"**It's called a couch, you sit on it, and it's very comfortable" she explained**

**Pompeii sat down slowly and cautiously "It is soft, it's like lying on a cloud, well, I imagine it is" she laughed**

"**There is so much you have to learn!" Renesmee claimed and Pompeii just laughed at the young girl's excitement.**

**She was happy to be here with this nice family but sadly in two days' time she would part from them and she wasn't sure if she would ever see them again so she would just enjoy them now.**

* * *

_**Rika: You, my dear, are correct!:)**_

_**Wolfstar04: Well thank you and i'll try to make them longer.**_

_**pretty-little-liar-girl70: Oh no you can't miss the bus! lol yeah i was thinking if i should have her wear a bra like the disney memaids or a just be braless like the Pirates Of The Caribbean mermaids so i was just like, yeah braless, it'll be funnier if she doesn't know what it is. Yes after what the Cullens been through they definitely don't want to deal with The Volturi anymore lmao ^_^**_

_**Guest: Thank you so much, i'm glad you love it! I love Aro too and you were correct, he is the father lmao(i feel like i'm on one of those TV shows like Maury "You are the father!") hehe**_

_** .Mistress.92: Updated yay i hope you enjoyed this chapter!:)**_

_**Thank you all for reviewing! ^_^**_

_**Sorry this chapter is so short but i'm currently writing the next chapter now and it will be posted today as well!**_

_**Love You Guys!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Two days later and I felt like I was updated on everything human, all the music, all the clothes (thanks to Alice) and anything else they could think of. I mostly just sat in front of the TV all day and night mesmerized by the colorful, moving, talking pictures, and taking in all the information.

That night I was dressed warmly, sweaters and jeans had become my favorite type of clothing now but Alice said I wouldn't need them much in Italy.

I saw them coming and I gave all of the Cullen's a hug, I didn't want to let go of Rosalie, in the short 2 days I had been here we had become the closest and Renesmee had become like the little sister I never had.

"See you guys soon" I said and walked over to the four dangerous looking vampires.

"Well hello there beautiful, glad we found you" the second tallest one said

"Glad you found me too, so how do we do this?" I asked nervously

"Hop on" he said turning around

"Seriously?" I asked and they laughed

"Yes" he answered and I shrugged jumping on his back, my arms holding onto him tight and suddenly we were gone, speeding past everything.

'How interesting' I thought

We slowed down as we got to the airport (hehe see I know what an airport is now) I got off of his back and we walked right in going past security and check in as if they weren't there. They led me to a private plane and we took off right away, of course once the plane started ascending I got scared it was my first time on this flying metal bird.

I decided to past my time by pestering my company.

"Hey, what's all of your names?" I asked looking at them all

"Demetri" said the one sitting across from me

"Felix" The tall muscular one said

"Alec"

"Jane" the last two looked much alike but also so different and I wondered if they could be related.

"Nice to meet you all" I said and it got silent once more, I sighed as I realized there wasn't going to be much talking so I just stared out the window looking into the dark sky as we flew through the clouds. I found myself drifting off quickly and was taken over by dreams immediately once my eyes were closed.

* * *

_*I watched myself run, but why, what was I running from or better yet who? I looked around calling out someone's name, my eyes searching the forest for them. I watched as I ran deeper into the forest and I followed behind closely._

"_Where are you?!" the dream me called out_

_Who was I looking for?_

"_Caius, Caius where are you?!" I-she yelled into the darkness of the forest trees._

"_Pompeii" I heard the voice before the dream me did and I turned around first_

_A man stood there, his hair so blonde that it almost looked white, he was very pale and the red of his eyes stood out. He was beautiful._

_I sighed in relief walking towards him, suddenly I wasn't looking at my dream self-do these things, and it was I who was walking to him wrapping my arms around his perfect body, laying my head against his chest._

_He was cold and oddly had no heartbeat but I was comfortable and content in his arms, which were now wrapped around me._

"_I thought they took you from me" I said, it was as if I wasn't controlling my voice, the words coming out but it couldn't have been me saying them._

"_I will never leave you; we'll be together for eternity"*_

* * *

I awoke in the morning as the sun hit my face; I opened my eyes to see that I was sitting, not in a plane but in a car, that was cruising through the streets. I marveled at all of the architecture and different people as we drove, it was beautiful here but that didn't get my mind off of my dream.

Who was that man? Some say that you can't dream of a person unless you've met them before and I can definitely say that I have never seen him before.

I was snapped out of my thoughts as the car was shaded by a big building and we all piled out of the car. We hurried away from the hot sun and into the cool building.

"Felix be a dear and go ahead of us to tell them we have her" Jane said sweetly, Felix glanced at her and did as told.

I was still surprised by how fast they ran I only wish I could do that. I could only go that fast in the water.

It felt like we were walking forever in the huge building, we went upstairs and downstairs and through many hallways until finally we were met with a black double door at the end of one.

Alec opened them and we walked into a big circular room, three chairs sat in the middle and there was only one man standing there.

His hair black as a ravens wings, his complexion pale and eyes red just like the others. He gave me a huge smile as I stopped in front of him and somehow I already knew who he was.

"Dad" I stated and threw myself into his arms

* * *

_**Awwww:')**_

_**Anyway yes i updated when i said i would lol**_

_**Been watching a bunch of Jamie Campbell Bower videos so i'm pretty inspired right now, you guys might get another chapter before the day is done, idk we'll see.**_

_**If anyone wants to see what Pompeii looks like i have the link to the picture on my profile. So what do you think of this chapter? It's longer that's for sure:)**_

_** .Mistress.92: I know right i love those shows too, i usually end up watching them and talking back to the television lol**_

_**victoria cullen30: Yup he's the daddy and i agree i hope he is too**_

_**Thank you for Reviewing and thanks to all those who have followed and faved ^_^**_


	6. Chapter 6

"My dear I have been worried sick" he said I took in the mellow and deep tone of his voice storing it into my memory.

"Really?" I questioned he could have been that worried, he doesn't even know me.

"Yes of course, your mother was as well"

"She was here?"

"Yes but she had to return"

Of course she did, that man didn't care about anyone but himself and his image to the other blowfish. I sighed at what my mother had to go through with him and respected her for putting up with it because I surely wouldn't have.

"I trust your journey here was safe and comfortable" he said and I nodded, he pulled out of the hug to look at me and I found myself not wanting to leave the comfort of his cold arms.

I looked up at him and could honestly say that I looked a lot like him; I and my mother were nothing alike, personality or looks.

"You must be tired and hungry" he said

"I am but I don't care right now" I wrapped my arms around him again "I just want to hug you forever"

He was going to say something but the doors opened again

"Aro I hear we have a guest, oh excuse me didn't know I was interrupting" A familiar voice said

I let go of my father and turned to look at who it was, when I saw their face I gasped. It was the man from my dream, the white hair, red eyes and the voice.

"It's you" I said and he looked confused

"You're Caius right?"

"I am and who are you, beautiful?" he said grabbing my hand and kissing it and I smiled; now I realize why I like him so much in my dream.

"She's my daughter, Pompeii" Aro said taking my hand away from Caius who smirked.

"Ah yes the famous Pompeii, I hope you stay for a while I would like to know you better" he said and I went to talk but was led away by my father

"Yes maybe later you'll talk but right now she's tired" he said as we passed Caius to leave out the room, I looked back and waved giving him a smile.

* * *

"Wow this is a really nice room, and the tub is huge I can totally swim in it!" I said excitedly

"I'm glad that you like it my dear"

"I do I really do, thanks"

"How about you go ahead and do what you have to and I'll get you some food" I nodded as I went straight into the bathroom to take a bath.

* * *

Aro's POV

"No" I said as I felt Caius's presence behind me

"And why not brother?" he asked as he caught up with me and we walked side by side

"Because you have a wife and from what I can read you're happy with her"

"Yes well everyone thought you were happy with Sulpicia and look what happened, you fell in "Love" with another woman and you have a child" I hissed as he mention Sulpicia, that harlot.

"It does not matter, I will not let you my daughter become your _mate_"

"I think she is capable of telling me herself if she would like to or not" he smirked

"I will not allow you to talk to my daughter while you still have a wife, no absolutely not"

"What if I got rid of Athenodora" he said and we both stopped walking

"Really, you would do that just to be with Pompeii?" I questioned

"I would" was his simple answer

"Then do it and soon brother, no need to take your time"

"When have I ever?" were his last words before hurrying away

* * *

Pompeii's POV

I was sitting on the edge of the empty tub, the water was drained out of it but my tail was being difficult not wanting to turn back into legs.

"Ugh come on I need to walk" I yelled at it as if it would respond, I glared at it for a while but was startled by someone knocking on the door.

"Come in" I said looking towards the door

I wasn't expecting him to come see me but I was both surprised and ecstatic that he did.

"Oh sorry" he said going to leave out of the room

"No wait its fine, really please come in, Caius" I said letting his name roll of my tongue

He was hesitant at first but I gave him a smile, he stepped in a closed the door behind him but wouldn't look at me directly. I forgot that it's not exactly normal for women to be naked here but my hair was covering my breasts so it was ok he was just too much of a gentleman to stare.

"Hi" I said

"Hello, I brought you some clothes" he told me resting them on the counter

"Thank you, I'm just waiting for my tail to turn back into legs" I said gesturing to it.

"It's very beautiful"

"Thanks, do you want to touch it?" I asked twirling my hair around my finger

"I don't know if I should"

"No please I insist!" I smiled

"Ok" he got closer and kneeled next to me, reaching out a hand hesitantly

"It's really…solid" he commented

"Isn't it" I laughed

He looked at me and our eyes met, there was something about the red that attracted me, it was different from Aro's somehow.

At that time I noticed my tail was turning back into legs and his hand was on my thigh.

"Well look at that, you must have some magical powers because it was really being stubborn" I giggled

"Caius get your hand off her" Aro's voice suddenly said at the door

I hadn't even realized he had come in; Caius gave me one last glance before standing up and walking quickly and quietly out the bathroom door.

"Thanks again!" I yelled and I heard the bedroom door shut

Aro looked at me then averted his eyes

"Get dressed, I have your food out here" he said before leaving quickly closing the door, I rolled my eyes and laughed as I got up and made my way to the clothes.

* * *

**For some reason this chapter took me FOREVER to write!**

**I was thinking how Caius was going to react and then i was like eh i think he would be a little flirtatious at first but then when he's alone around her he would be a little softer and A LOT nicer because i mean, come on, if you like someone and i mean REALLY like someone wouldn't you change a little around them?**

**I don't know, whatever lol**

**victoria cullen30: I am going to have so much fun writing Aro just because he's going to be really overprotective so i'll definitely enjoy that:)**

**pretty-little-liar-girl70: Hopefully you'll have enough time to read this and catch your bus!:p Yay i'm glad you loved the last chapter and hopefully you loved this one as well!:)**

**Thank you everyone who Favored and Alerted! ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

"I heard that when mermaids sing it puts men into a trance" Gianna stated as I looked into my vanity mirror brushing my hair.

I liked Gianna, I had been here for almost a week and we had become very close, she was the one who would bring me my food or either take me to the kitchen to get something.

Today was a day that I requested she hang out with me and we do girly things, my father said while I was here I could have anything I wanted and today was a day where I wanted to have some girl times with a non-vampire girl.

"It's true but when we sing it attracts anyone, men, women, and children. People always mistake us for Siren's when really there are no such things, the legends of the Siren came from when a group of mermaids decided that they would go on land and sing songs to bring a ship of men over to them because they were hungry and tired of trying to be discreet about taking sailors."

"Hungry?"

"Yeah, mermaids eat people" I said casually then looked over at her to see that she stiffened and I laughed

"We don't always eat people, just sometimes; we mostly eat kelp and seaweed and fish"

"That doesn't help my fears" she mumbled which brought more laughter from me

"Don't worry Ana you're my friend and I don't hurt my friends, if you are really worried then stay away from the ocean but we only catch and eat the humans that are far, far away from shore. Me, personally, I don't kill children but some of them just don't care." I explained trying to fix a piece of hair that wasn't trying to stay down.

She didn't say much after that and I got bored after a while so I decided to entertain myself.

"Do you want an example of my hypnotic songs skills?" I asked giggling and that was when she became interesting again, her eyes got big and she nodded looking like an excited kid.

"Ok, it's not very hard, if I just want one particular person I just think of them and start singing." I said as I concentrated on one of the guards and sang some simple notes.

In just a few seconds Demetri had appeared a glassy look in his eyes and a slight smile on his face. He kneeled down in front of me and looked up at me; I stopped singing and smiled at him.

"Hello Demetri"

"Hello gorgeous" he sighed

"Can you do something for me, honey?"

"Anything for you" he said trying to grab my hand but I snatched it away and he looked sad for a moment but smiled when I laid my hand on his cheek, touching the smooth marble-like skin.

"Gianna and I are hungry, go fetch us some pasta and garlic bread will you?"

"Of course" he said getting up and leaving quickly

I looked at Gianna and we started laughing

"How long will he be like that?"

"Some days but I can snap him out of it" our laughter echoed throughout the room and I'm sure everyone could hear it.

We only stopped when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" I called and the door opened

Gianna stood quickly as my father walked in "Hello, sir" she said clearly and I rolled my eyes.

"Gianna, my dear, give us some privacy" he demanded and she scurried out of the room.

"You put Demetri under a trance" he stated

"I did" I answered proudly with a smile he sighed but smiled afterwards

"Your uncle Marcus has returned" he said and I got excited, this would be the first time I would meet him, father had told me much about him and I was hoping that I could get a smile out of him. I am told that I look so much like Didyme in my time here, everyone so far had said it and I had finally been shown a painting of her, I could agree that there was a strong resemblance.

"Well let's go!" I stood straightening out my skirt

* * *

I felt like we had walked forever instead of just for a few minutes, the place was huge but finally we had gotten to those familiar black double doors.

They opened for us and we stepped in like we owned the place, well we kind of do own the place…

Anyway, Caius was sitting on his throne scowling and glaring, as I'm told he does a lot which is weird because he's different around me, and I saw another man who I assumed was Uncle Marcus. He stood and I was surprised by how tall he was or maybe I was just short.

"You were right Aro, she looks so much like Didyme" he said in a low raspy voice, I smiled at the comment and stopped in front of him.

"Hello young one" he said

"Hi" I said and suddenly threw my arms around him for a hug

"It's nice to meet you" I said waiting for him to hug me back

"If you don't hug me I'll cry" he laughed and wrapped his arms around me

"She's a lot like you" I heard him tell my father

"Yes it's wonderful isn't it?!" he responded back proudly and I pulled out of the hug.

"So do you want to hang out with me, I want to know all about my uncle" I said but didn't give him a chance to answer as I took his hand and led him out of the room.

I had a feeling he was going to be my favorite.

* * *

**Hello people, i know this chapter doesn't have much of Caius in it but i promise the next chapter will:)**

**I got the whole Mermaids eating humans thing from the **_Pirates of the Caribbean _**movie, those Mermaids are vicious...and I LOVE IT lol also the whole thing about Sirens really being Mermaids is totally made up by my weird imagination:D**

**Thanks for the reviews, favors and follows!^_^**


	8. Chapter 8

"Did you do it?" Aro asked Caius as he walked back into the estate

"I did, Athenodora will no longer be a problem" was his simple reply

"Good but just remember that if you hurt Pompeii, I will kill you" Caius only smirked at his threat and continued on, he was going to start courting Pompeii and he would start by planning out the whole day for them.

_Pompeii's POV_

I awoke in the morning to knocking on my door; I rubbed my eyes, opening them before I rolled out of bed. I was definitely annoyed that I was woken up but this wasn't normal so I knew something was going on.

I opened the door to see Heidi standing there with a big smile on her face.

"Hello, Pompeii you're looking annoyed this morning" she chirped inviting herself in, I rolled my eyes and closed the door.

"What do you want Heidi?"

"You have a special letter from a certain person" she said excitedly pulling out an envelope from god knows where.

I looked at her and took the letter out of her hands, my name was on the front but it didn't say who it was from. I opened it and was about to pull out the letter but I looked at Heidi.

"Get out"

"Aww but I want to know what it says" she whined but I just pointed at the door and she pouted exiting immediately.

I took out the letter and first noticed how beautiful the handwriting was.

_My Dearest Pompeii,_

_I must first say good morning to you and also apologize; I know that you usually do not awake at this time. I am hoping that you will accept my invitation to have breakfast with me in the east garden at 8am, if you are to come then I will be forever joyful but if you do not then I can only hope that I will have another chance to enjoy your company soon._

_Eternally yours,  
Caius_

I smiled as I saw who it was from and I couldn't help but read it over again, then look at the time. Almost 7:15am, I had enough time to get myself together then go down to meet him, how could I pass up this opportunity? I really liked him.

What to wear, what to wear? I looked into my now full closet and decided to just be comfortable; some distressed jeans, a plain white t-shirt and corset vest along with some grey wide calf combat boots.

I looked myself over in the mirror, brushed my teeth, my hair and looked over at the make-up that Heidi had gave me, I thought the stuff was horrid, very unnecessary if you ask me. I looked at the time to see that it was now 7:50am, I looked at myself again and decided everything was presentable. I left out of my room and saw that Jane was waiting for me.

"Hey Jane I haven't seen you in a while" I said hugging her

"Yes there was some business that Alec and I had to attend to, we arrived back just last night" she said returning the hug

"Wonderful now I can have more time with you, I'm assuming you're going to take me to the east garden"

"I am" she answered simply as we started walking.

Surprisingly it wasn't far from my room and we didn't have to walk forever, she stopped at an arched entrance and motioned for me to go ahead. I walked through and gasped at the beauty, flowers of all kinds surrounded the place, there was a beautiful fountain and pond with different kinds of fish swimming in it and the place just smelt wonderful.

"Wow" I said softly

"Do you like it?" I heard Caius ask, I looked over to see him standing beside a small table filled with different things on it. He walked over to me.

"I do, it's very beautiful" he grabbed my hand kissing it

"The gardens beauty does not compare to yours" he said looking into my eyes and I felt my face heat slightly as I smiled shyly

"Thanks"

He led me over to the table and pulled my chair out for me; I sat down, looked at all the delicious food and then looked at Caius. It was then that I realized that there was something different about him today. I was confused for a second before I finally saw it, his hair. It wasn't slicked back with any type of gel; it was pushed back as though he had messed with it, like he had run his fingers through it.

My eyes made their way down looking at his clothes and I realized once again that it wasn't normal, his shirt wasn't tucked, the buttons at the top weren't closed and his jacket wasn't buttoned as usual. He looked…relaxed. I looked back up to his eyes and there was a slight glint in them.

"You look different" I stated

"Good different or bad different?" he question

"Oh, it's a very, very good different" I said and he smirked

* * *

**'Ello mates, so here is the 8th chapter finally, sorry for keeping you all waiting so long! Been listening to Lily Allen and watching Jamie Campbell Bower and Russell Brand so i'm feeling very...idk English, British...i think that's the right word for it haha!**

**I've recently started posting links for this story so if you ever want to know what Pompeii looks like or what the garden looks like or what Caius was wearing in this chapter just go right to my profile and it'll be there for your viewing!^_^**

**Thanks for the reviews, Favs and follows:)**


End file.
